


Thief and Killer

by Soiz_Icarius



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soiz_Icarius/pseuds/Soiz_Icarius





	

You could have had the world at your feet,  
And I would have put it right there.  
Instead of thinking about it,  
You chose to walk past me, yet dare  
To seek for my ears and shoulder,  
And this you had, for I was weak.  
But you just live out of despair.  
The sight of your pain burns me deep,  
And my lungs are screaming for air.  
But your words never match you dids,  
Your thoughts's a self loathing viper.  
Forgive me but I will not keep  
In touch with a thief and killer.  
For you slayed both my hopes and heat.


End file.
